Vacaciones en Hokkaido
by MiiBianchi17
Summary: Los chicos parten hacia Hokkaido de vacaciones.¿Que nuevas aventuras les deparará el destino?No mas ocs
1. Chapter 1

Hola **holaa,aun con la moral un poquillo baja por mi Jules Bianchi,traigo otra historia de 4 Ocs ,vendrá a dar el disclaimer mi gran amigo coletas Kirino Ranmaru(Aplausos):**

 **Kirino:IE no le pertenece si no a Level 5,o los llamados Anti-ShindAka según ella.**

 **A leer:**

 **PRÓLOGO:**

El equipo termino el entrenamiento. Endo trataba de mejorar la Parada Celestial y una pareja de delanteros trataban de realizar una supertecnica de tiro,el Dúo Omega(N/A:Inventada por mii).Tanto el chico como la chica estaban agotados de tanto esfuerzo.

-¿Que es en lo que fallamos Melanie?-pregunto Shirou Fubuki.

-Ni idea,tal vez no estamos coordinados a la perfección.

-Ami me encantaría irme de vacaciones ya,pero el magnífico de Endo nos dice que primero hay que entrenar para el próximo torneo,pero estoy tan molido que tienen que darme todos los días un masaje, en el cuello y en la espalda y las piernas no las siento,¿lo ves?-dijo Handa intentando levantar sus piernas.

-Tal vez,porque esas son las mias-replico Matsuno.

-Oh,perdón.¿Lo ves como necesito unas vacaciones?No se ni en que mundo vivo.

Ichinose y Aki que estaban al lado de ambos les salio una gota anime mientras reían nerviosamente

-Chicos,Melanie y yo hemos pensado que fueramos a pasar unos días a Hokkaido para recargar las pilas.

-Así es,-dijo la castaña acercandose con una sonrisa y poniendo la mano sobre el hombro del delantero de hielo-todos estamos muy cansados y no rendimos al máximo de nuestras habilidades.¿Que?¿Os apetece venir?

-Sii!-chillaron todos exceptuando al capitán.

-¿Que?¿Y cuando entrenamos para el proximo TFF?¿Y mi rueda?Yo no puedo vivir sin ella!-se quejo el portero llorando al estilo anime mientras a los demás le salían una gotita anime.

-Endo-dijo ahora el delantero de fuego,mas conocido como Shuuya Goenji-en la vida hay mas que si quieres puedes llevarte la rueda,pero como único entrenamiento haremos el que hicisteis cuando estaba la Academia gustaría saber como era el entrenamiento con el que pusisteis vencer al Tormenta de Geminis.

-Muchísimas gracias,amigo ,todos queremos ir yaa.

-Este Endo,nunca cambiará-comentó Domon divertido.

Shuuya sonrió.Sabia que la segunda cosa mas importante eran las ruedas,la tercera eran las cuerdas,porque sin ellas no podía hacer su típico entrenamiento.

-Muy bien-explico la delantera-el jueves en la caravana inazuma a las 8 de la mañana,si alguien no esta aquiaqui a esa hora se quedara en tierra y que luego no se queje nadie,eh?

-SIII!-gritaron todos,la pobre chica se tapó los oidos y a continuación grito a los 4 vientos.

-VALE,SIN QUEDARME SORDA MEJOR-ahora fueron ellos quienes se toparon los oidos,pues ella tenia un grito muy agudo.

Todos rieron ante esa reaccion.

 **Bueno,fin del prologo:unas preguntitas y la ficha:**

 **-¿Como les ira el viaje?**

 **-¿Seran capaces mi Oc y Shirou de hacer el Dúo Omega sin despellejarse?**

 **-¿Se llevara Mamoru la rueda y los de Hokkaido lo tomaran por un bicho raro?**

 **-¿Se habrá quedado sorda Melanie?¿Y los del equipo?**

 **Ficha:**

 **Nombre:**

 **Apariencia:**

 **Personalidad:**

 **Pareja:(Tiene que ser del Raimon que quedo al final de la 2 temporada incluyendo a Kazemaru y a los que se marcharon del equipo)**

 **Extras:**

 **Ropa de invierno,pijama y formal:**

 **Deporte que practica: (hockey,patinaje,trineo,esqui ,snowboard,curling)**

 **Espero vuestros Ocs,como máximo con el corazón㈏6㈏6**


	2. Chapter 2

**Holaa hola,aquí os traigo a los 4 Ocs,mas uno que va a ser coletas rosa por favor,el disclaimer**

 **Kirino:Inazuma eleven no le pertenece si no a Level-5,si lo fuera(Le paso un papel con lo que tiene que decir) yo Kirino Ranmaru admitiría estar enamorado de Juana De Arco, un momento, eso no es verdad!**

 **Que me lo diga cuando no se ponga ruborizado, en** **fin Serafín,a leer...**

 **4 chic** **as nuevas se unen. Presentación.**

-Tetsuyo Uchiha:Tiene un sedoso cabello largo sobre las rodillas, liso, de color negro con reflejos morado oscuro, tiene chasquilla recta sobre su frente y a cada lado de su rostro dos flequillos hasta su barbilla. Tienes ojos aperlados, con unas pestañas largas y bastante espesas. Su piel es muy blanca y sueve a simple vista, es bajita ya que solo mide 1,58. Es delgada y de aspecto delicado como la de una muñeca de porcelana.

-Sakurako Jinkai: es una chica de alta estatura rayando los 1,75, cabello largo hasta la cintura, ondulado y de un color rosa suave haciendo juego con sus ojos color caramelo, ligeramente rasgados y de largas pestanas, su piel tan clara como la porcelana y su figura desarrolla con caderas amplias, pechos bien formados y cintura acorde le da una figura armonica sin rayar en los extremos brindandole un aire calido y amable, casi maternal.

-Azami Tsubomi: Poseedora de cabellos cortos, un poco mas abajo de los hombros, puntas disparejas, y de un lindo color azul marino, tiene un flequillo que cae por el lado izquierdo, y tapa parcial mente su ojo izquierdo. Sus ojos son de un bello y brillante color morado, los cuales resaltan su piel blanquecina, sus mejillas tiene un tono natural rbosad. Ella es de estatura pequeña 1,58, delgada y curvas delicadas.

-Shizuru Jenny: Es alta y flaca, mide 1'60 y esta orgullosa de su estatura, tiene el pelo negro hasta la cintura y tiene un flequillo que es algo largo una la tiene hacia la izquierda y se la pone detras de la oreja mientras el flequillo derecho se lo sostiene con unos clips gris claro (son 2), tiene 2 mechones de pelo que caen por debajo de su pecho y le tapa las orejas, sus ojos son de color gris claro, tiene pestañas largas y muy negras lo que hacen resaltar sus ojos, sus labios son finos y tiene un color rosa natural, tiene la piel blanca y suave como nieve recién caída y lo que le da color a su piel son sus mejillas que tiene un pequeño sonrojo natural que la hacen ver adorable.

Y por ultimo,una chica que va a ser súper importante en la historia,la hermana melliza de Atsuya,que no estará vivo tampoco en este fic:

-Atsumi Fubuki: alta como 1.70, cabello plateado claro lleno de mechas rosas chicle hasta la cintura escalonado, con un par de mechones en la cara, ondulado, casi siempre en una cola alta o con una pinza, es pálida, sus ojos tienen una extraña heterocromia el izquierdo es violeta y anaranjado y el derecho es violeta con gris, son muy atrayente e impactantes. Tiene más cadera y pecho del que aparenta. Lentes como ovalados de montura violeta.

Ya era el día acordado,eran las ocho menos cuarto, en unos minutos partían y destino:Hokkaido.

Aki,Ichinose,Natsumi,Goenji,Fudo,Kido,Tachimukai y Kazemaru ya habían llegado.Y un rato después vino Melanie junto con 4 chicas.

-Hola hola,chicos me he traído a 4 amigas,espero que no os importe. Ellas son Tetsuyo Uchiha,Shizuru Jenny,Azami Tsubomi y Sakurako Jenkai.

Había ciertos chicos que se habían quedado embobados y las nuevas también con ellos. Azami con Tachimukai ,Uchiha con Kazemaru,Jenny con Goenji y Sakurako con Kido.

-Ahhh ,l'amore.*-comento Melanie.

-No sabia que supieras francés.-comento Endo sorprendido.

-Esque yo soy francesa con orígenes italianos.

-Naciste en Francia?-preguntó Endo incrédulo con los ojos a platos.

-Pues claro,en Niza, esta en la Costa Azul.

-Ala,tiene que ser precioso.-añadió Haruna.

-Si-respondió con melancolía Mel-pero basta de cháchara,vamos a partir ya mismo.

En ese momento llego Shirou,y la castaña se ruborizó.

-¿Lista para volver a casa?-le pregunto con una sonrisa el albino.

-S-si claro.

Vinieron los demás excepto Kabeyama y caravana partió y rápidamente tuvo que pararse para esperar a los dos para se ,cogieron ya la carretera.

En el autobús se pusieron así:

Azami-Tachimukai

Uchiha-Kazemaru

Melanie-Fubuki

Aki-Ichinose

Natsumi-Haruna

Kido-Sakurako

Jenny-Goenji

Kabeyama-Kurimatsu

Handa-Matsuno

Kogure-Megane

Rika-Touko

Tsunami-Endo-Fudo

Melanie saco su antifaz y dijo:

-Shiro-kun,voy a dormirme un rato,despiértame cuando lleguemos.

-No te preocupes,duerme todo lo que quieras.

Dicho esto,la francesa apoyo su cabeza en el hombro del sonrió ante ese gesto.

El ambiente en el autobús estaba alborotado y se respiraba alegrí chicas nuevas conocían a sus compañ le hacia jugarretas a Megane y Rika no paraba de contar chistes malos a Touko,que en ese momento quería tener unas orejeras o algo aislante de sonido para no escucharla.

Cuando ya estaban cerca de Hokkaido,el Sr Furukabu anunció:

-Bueno chicos,voy a tomar un atajo que nos llevara directamente hacia allí.

Todos se agarraron a sus asientos,cuando el anciano decía eso,todos se temían lo peor porque sus ''atajos'' no eran para nada seguros.

Y así fue,se fue directo a un chillaban abrazandose entre ellos. Como Babú estaba profundamente dormida,Fubuki se aferró a ella a más no al vacío chillaban a pleno pulmón y se agarraban entre ellos y temían por su propia vida,el conductor iba tan tranquilo,como si fin aterrizaron y todos estaban aun aterrados y respiraban joven Mel se despertó de su sueño y se asombró como estaban los demá lo que mas se quedo sin habla fue que su amigo la estaba había soñado con eso y ahora se hacia realidad,pero¿que estaba pasando ahi?

-¿Pero que pasa aqui?¿Ya hemos llegado?

-¿Estoy vivo?-le pregunto su acompañante.

-Nooo,que vaa soy un fantasma-dijo poniendo voz fantasmal y levantó su brazo a la altura de su cabeza y movió los dedos.

-¿UN FANTASMA?¡AAHHH!-gritó asustándose mas el defensa grande

Dicho esto,del susto,hizo un brinco y salto tanto que se dio contra el techo.

* **Significa en francés:el amor.**

 **Bueno,bueno,ya no puedo escribir fue el cumpleaños de Jules Bianchi,cumpliría 26 años.#SiempreJules .Y encima estoy viendo The flash,gran serie.Y el actor es tan guapoo. Ahí van preguntas:**

 **-¿Se recuperaran del susto?**

 **-¿Kabeyama habrá bollado el coche?**

 **-¿Os gusta la historia?**

 **Hasta otraa.**


End file.
